


Paper Baseball

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkaroff's aide is frustrated with his job and accidentally makes friends with a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Baseball

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Paper Baseball  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge; the HPFC Randomly Generated tumblr Post Challenge  
pairing: Karkaroff's Aide/Whomping Willow  
prompt: (sighing sadly) i interact with trees

* * *

Karkaroff's aide sighed sadly and tossed his notes aside, the papers flying off in the direction of the woods. He was really tired of being the assistant to Headmaster Karkaroff.

He was surprised when his discarded wad of paper came flying back at him suddenly.

"Who's there?" the startled man shouted into the darkness.

No one answered.

Angrily he picked up the papers and threw them into the trees once more. This time he saw the branches move and swat the ball of paper back towards him. He threw the ball of papers at the tree again and it batted them back to him again. It was almost like the tree had a mind of its own and wanted to play a game with him.

He realized what the situation must look like to anyone watching and smacked himself in the forehead, and said complaining "I interact with trees."


End file.
